


Someone write this prompt lol

by ticctacc



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticctacc/pseuds/ticctacc
Summary: https://youtu.be/ZWHzjLLvJSY someone watch this and write a fic where Kat performs this for Adena at like an open mic or something to win her over from Coco. Idk it just popped into my mind and I have no writing skills.





	Someone write this prompt lol

If someone does write this drop a comment or message me haha thanks!


End file.
